School days
by Al Bhed- Pypa
Summary: kk this is a school fic, its mainly a RikkuxGippal, with a little mention of Wakka x Lulu and Yuna x Tidus. ..... Rikku is new to Yunas highschool, will she make friends? and who i that cute boy with the eye patch? please R and R chaper 6 is up!
1. new friends, cute boys

(AN) hey...this is my first fanfic so id really appreciate reviews...than...enjoy!

Chapter one, Friends and Cute Guys!

Rikku jumped on yunas bed yelling at her hapilly "wake up yunie" rikku jumped some more beofre running around yunas room exitedly.

yune stired, _oh yeah_ she thought _its the first day of school_, she groaned and roolled over " why are you so exited, its school it sux!"

Rikku dint listen she was just gabbing in and on about friends and cute boys.

it was Rikkus first day at Besaid Island High School, until then she had been going to a private school in the bikanel desert (which was where she had grown up) but when Yunas parents had dies Cid, Rikkus dad and Yunas uncle, had moved to live with her and become her legal gaurdian naturally Rikku and her brother, oddly named Brother, had come too so Rikku was exited about public high school.

"comon Yunie, i wanna go meet all your friends" The young Al Bhed ran around the room a few more times before heading out the door ot get ready. standing in her room she didnt have to think about what she wanted to wear, she had it planned for weeks! It was Her reen pinstripped short shorts and her orange thick strapped tank top with a high collar, which she wore with her tall tan boots that had a green cross on them. it wasnt hard to see that her favourite coulors were green adn orange judging by her room which had orange walls with a green bed spread adn all her school things, her toothbrush, hair brush, ect. were all in these coulors. as for her hair she pulled her bright blonde hair into a high pony tail which was spiked all around her scalp, except for two strands coming from the back of her head which she braided and added orange feathers at the bottom for decoration.

giddly she ran downstaris where she found her dad, brother and Yuna sitting around the breakfast table. Yuna looked mopey (then again she wasnt exaclty a morning person) Rikku shovled down two eggs and four pieces of toast and three glasses of juice. "I don't know how you stay so skinny" yuna said looking at her blonde cousin in awe "you eat like theres no tomorrow yet you have a amazing body"

"simple" Rikku replied happilly " I have so much energy that im constanly hungery and everthing I eat get burned up so quikly it dosnt have time to turn to fat"

"not fair" Yuna muttered

Glancing at the clock Cid suddenly yelled " go now or you be late for school"

"TYSH!" Rikku cried and grabbed Yuna arm and headed to the front hall

Yuna and Rikku dashed out the door and began to run down the street, after a while they got tired and slowe down. "so tell me Yunie what are your friends like?"

"well" said yuna thinking " theres Lulu, shes my best friend, theres Wakka he-" yuna was cut off, "oooooh is he cute" Rikku suddenly had a look in her swirly emerald eyes that Yuna knew to well, she sighed she had forgotten that her cousin had a "thing" for boys, especially the cute ones. She was always flirting with them and most of them liked her, which didn't surprise her, her cousin was pretty and had a happy ubeat personality that guy just seemed to love and amanged to get her tons of friends. " Wakka is taken" she said strenly as if ot warn Rikku not to try and steal him from whom ever had claims on him "hes Lulu's boyfriend, she nice and can be energetic at times, hes the captain of the school blitzball team. Oh but be carefull hes quite the Yevonite so don't tell him of your lineage if you want him to like you, and don't tell him that im half Al Bhed, hes a close friend and I'd like to keep it that way"

Rikku nodded at this, she was used to keeping her bloodline a secret, and ussually she was good at it, unless somone insulted her people then she ussally got so angry she freaked (whih sometimes resulted in black eyes and broken noses) Yuna paused, she knew Rikku was proud of being Al Bhed and hated hidding it but when she nodded Yuna knew her cousin wouldn't say anything. "oh and theres Tidus, my boyfriend" Yuna said blushing slightly, ignoring Rikkus giggling at her blush " hes the Assistant captain of the Blitzball team. Hes nice and hes cheerfull and energetic, hes a lot like you actually," Yuna thought of her friends and smiled happily…….  
" yo Spira to Yuna, Spira to Yuna" Rikku called at her waving one hand in front of her face " you were about to hit a tree and thoes people over there seem to know you"

Yuna looked to where Rikku was pointing "oh " she said "that's Lulu, Wakka and Tidus"

Yuna ran towards them, leaving Rikku behind.

_Well isnt this lovley _Rikku thought to herself_ I'm fun to talk to until her real friends get here, well I know when im not wanted! _Rikku walked faster and passed by Yuna and her friends, she ignored Yunas calling and kept walking. Suddenly she felt an arm grab her shoulder " where are you going Rikku?" yuna asked looking confused

Rikku took a deep breath "muug Oihea e ghuf frah es hud fyhdat, oui upjeuimco fyhd du cbaht desa fedr oui vneahtc yht drydc veha fedr sa. emm fymg ymuha yht syga haf vneahtc frah e kad drana." (look Yunie i know when im not wanted, you obvioulsy want to spend time with you friends and thats fine with me. ill walk alone and make new friends when i get there.)

Yuna looked at her for a second then laughed, " don't be silly of course I wan t you there, I was just telling them about you" the brunette exclaimed still laughing a little " now come they want to meet you"

Rikku let Yuna walk her back to where her friends were standing " this is Lulu" Rikku looked, the girl Yuna pointed to ws nothing like she was expecting, she pictured somone more like her cousin but instead found her self looking at a girl dressed in a long black dress with a built in corset and the front completley made of belts. She had long black hair to her waist which was tied in a bun with a few braids hanging out.

" this is Wakka" Rikku now looked at one of the two boys, this one had bright Orange hair, he was wearing what appeard to be a Blitzball uniform, What Rikku found most interesting was his hair not only was it orange he had spiked the front so it stood very tall above his head.

"and lastly this is Tidus" this one Rikku really wanted to see, half expecting a shy book worm looking guy (seeing as if he was Yuna boyfriend) but instead found herself lookng at a tanned blonde with spiked hair, whom Rikku had to say, was pretty hot.

_Nice catch Yunie_ Rikku thought

After a while of walking talking about there summers the group found themselves in front of a school. Rikku was speechless it was everything she thought it would be plus more. Annnnnnnnnnd she saw lots of good looking boys walking around. _Sweet_ she thought _this is gonna be a great year after all_.

Somehow Rikku managed to survive through the morning, everyone was being really nice to her. Now it was luch, Rikku walked to her locker and got her purse (well you could call it that, its more of a series of pouches she attaches to her belt) and looked around for Yuna. Unable to find her she got nrevous _I don't know where the cafetria is!_ She began to panic a little more_ what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do_. She was trying to figure out what to do when somone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around smiling expecting to see Yuna but instead found herself looking into a pair of swirly eyes much like her own._ Well not exactly a _PAIR_ of eyes_ she thought_ this boys only go one that I can see, the other is covered by a black eyepatch, still its clear to see hes Al Bhed a really cute, no HOT one at that…waddas he want?_ " yes…" she said slowly

" well I just noticed that you looked a little lost, you new here?"

"yeah I am" she said cheerfully " im Rikku..and you are..?"

"im Gippal"

" right…do you know where I can find the cafeteria?"

" sure come with me"

The two of them walked down the hallway together in silence for a while, after about 2 minuets Gippal looked at her and stopped talking " so have you heard about the Fall Ball?"

" uh no I havent yet" Rikku siad suddenly intersted " what is it?"

" it's a dance that happens at the begginig of the school year every year" as he said this he had sorta backed her into the wall so his left hand was resting near her ear on the wall beside her and his other hand was in his pocket, he gave her a smile. " and Id really appreciate it if you accompanied me to the dance?"

Rikku was startled but pleased, she had only been here one day and she already had a date! "of course I will, it sounds like fun!"

"great then-" Gippal had only started his sentence when he was cut off by two guys who were walking past " hey Gippal don't you ever leave them alone?" one of them called " yeah" the other said " its only the first day back and your already at it, what poor girl are buttering up this time?" the two of them laughed but when they drew closer they stopped laughing " R, Rikku" they stutered" Cred" she muttered it was Tidus and Wakka, " can u tell yunie ill be down in a minuet?" the two nooded then kept walking

" friends of yours" Gippal asked

" my cousins boy friend and his friend" she quickly repiled trying to change the subject " you were saying?"

" right, great so? Can I walk you the rest of the way to the cafeteria then?"

Rikku nodded happily . they continued to walk in silenceabout half way there Gippal genlty took her hand in his, she looked up at him and smiled. When they reached the cafeteria she saw Yuna talking with Tidus and Wakka loking a little worried, they walkd and she looked up and waved her to come over. Rikku turned to Gippal " k well got to go I told my cousin I'd sit with her at luch since its my first day and she wants to here all about it" She smiled at her " I guess I have something worth talkng about now"

" guess so" he said and with that leaned in kissed her on the cheek, he then saluted and kept walking.

Rikku grinned happily and ran over to where Yuna and her friends were sitting. But before she could say anything Yuna looked at her with a weird look in her eyes "Rikku what was Gippal saying to you?" " oh" Rikku answerd " he asked me to this Fall ball thing, he seemed really sweet so I said yes"

Yuna sighed, she had been afraid of this " well I just think you should know he is the bigest flirt in the school he goes out with girls for never more then a week then dumps them flat out an dmoves onto another one. Hes a jerk I just thought you should be warned"

" look Yunie, im a big girl I can handle myself ok?" Rikku said

Then she dropped the topic and talked about the rest of the day and how public school was so different then private school, and after a while she looked up and caught Gippals eye acros the room. He smiled at her then winked. _Yuna is acting silly, she thought, he seems so sweet!_


	2. Updtae soon sorry sorry

Kk well sorry I havent updated in a week its cuase I was on vaction ….welli promise chapter 2 will be up in a day or two, I have lots of ideas and your I for a big shocker!


	3. HE DUMPED ME!

"dman I hate homework." Rikku muttered to herself, " its only the first day and I have homeowrk…..this sucks"

Just as she was muttering she heard a "ping" come from her laptop on her bed, leaving her work behind she walked to the bed and opened her saw that somone had added heron msn! Before she could try and find out who it was somone IM'd her. Heart quikening she opened the message

Schools back..bummer says: I got this from Wakka, btw this is Gippal…

Rikku sqealed, and made a mental note to give wakka a hug the next time she saw him.she quikly typed back,

Rikku says: Kool

Schools back..bummer says: are you busy tomorrow?

Rikku says: no why

Schools back..bummer says: wanna go see a movie with me?

Rikku says: Of course!

By this tome Rikku was beaming with delight when she heard the door close and somone come running up the stairs,since her door was open she was able to see Yuna come runnign through the hallway crying! Shocked Rikku quikly told Gippal that she had to go, family emergency, and that she woud talk to him tomorrow. She then ran to Yunas room to find her lying on the bed sobbing,

" Yunie whats wrong?" Rikku asked as she gently sat on the bed

" Ti..Ti..Tidus.." Yuna stuttered still sobbing

" Tidus what? Is he ok?" Rikku aked getting worried

" Tiuds Broke up with me!" Yuna cried and then cried harder

Rikku pulled Yuna into a hug, she was gonna tell her about her date but decieded that now was not a good time


	4. Eye patches and Hip Bones

A.N: kk I know that last chapter was really short, but I didn't know where to go with it lol….kk so I might put Yuna and Tidus back together, but I might not…..I want to say thanks to all of u who have put in reviews. If u have any ideas for the story then submit a review with an idea and I might use it…..so here ya go chapter 3:

"So what was the family emergency" Gippal asked Rikku the next morning at school, he had met up with her in front of the school. Since they had the same first period class he was walking with her.

"oh it wasn't really an Emergency" she said smiling a little "Tidus broke up with Yuna last night and she was pretty upset, according to her theve been together for 2 years now"

"yeah" he agreed "everyone thought that relationship would last forever. But off that topic, we still on for a movie tonight?"

" "most defiantly!" Rikku piped up feeling exited agin " what movie are we seeing?"

Before she was able to answer they were interuped by Wakka walking bye and waving and yelling " HEY Rikku wazzup?"

Laughing Rikku turned and nodded at him " hey Wakka uh can I tlak to you its pretty important?" she turned to Gippal " we still have 10 mins before class . save me a seat ok?" with that she winked a him and gave a little smile, he nodded and smirked back then kept walking.

Rikku turned to Wakka and took a deep breath, " you rably alredy know what im about to talk to you about" she said with a straight face, witch was a pretty rare sight with Rikku, even only knowing her ofr 2 days knew that " acctually I don't …"

" oh really…" she said getting frustrated now, so u have no idea why Tidus dumped Yuna last night, come on you're his best friend!"

" oh that, well hes moving back to Zanarkand and he was about to tell her that when she ran away crying… she never did take things like that very well…."

" oh well im sure they'll settle that themselves… oh yeah beofre I forget" Rikku then pulled Wakka into a huge hug.

"ah Rikku I cant breath" he said sputtering, Rikku let go but was smiling very happilly " what was that for" he said ow confused

" that was for giving Gippal my email" she said " thanx so much"

" no prob, u really like him don't you?"

" yeha I do we are going to the movies tonight" she said grinnign more, if that was even possible

BRRRRRRRRINGGGGGG

" oh no theres the bell, gotta run!" Rikku said beofre running down the hall

Durin math class Rikku tried to pay attention, which was really hard sitting next to Gippal. He kept passing little notes to her, they were going to see a movie called enchamntment. It was sine sort of sappy love story, she was excieted.

When class finnally ended her and Gippal were talking in the hall out by his locker,

" I was wondering," she said " if you don't mind, unless it not something you like to talk about. What happened to your eyes" she siad looking at his eyepatch

"oh that, well I ussually dotn tell people, but ill tell you" he said " when I was younger I lived on biknel island and I was walking back to Home. When I saw this fiend attacking somone so I ran over to see if they needed help. Probably wasn't the smartest thing I ever did seeign as if I was only 5 years old" he siad laughing at himself " when I got there I saw a little girl, the prettiest one id ever seen crying, trying to get away from the fiend" he looked over at Rikku and saw her mouth wide opened, he didn't know why " well I tried to distract the fiend and ended up getting swacked in the face and I lost all vision in my eye, but the little girl got away safe with nothing but a cut on her hip bone. As soon as I was better we moved here cause my parents thougt it was to dangerous" he siad smiling " I was a dumb kid back then, did anything for a pretty face, still do I geuss theough"

Rikku was stunned by the story and opened her mouth to say something when the 5 min bell ring and Gippal suddenly said he had to go to class and ran off

As rikku walked quikly to her next class she thought of a way she could tell Gippal that the little girl he had rescued, had been her. She wanted to know how she could finnally thank the boy who had saved her life when she was 5, she glanced down to where she knew was a little scar on her hip bone and smiled.

A.N. there you go, awww its so cute! Please review if you like it!


	5. Woa Scary

When Rikku got to class there was only two free seats one beside a boy who looked so unsanitary Rikku could not sit there and the other was beside a girl who was dressed completley in black. Rikku hurried over and sat down, she looked at the girl, she had silver hair that wassort of spiked. The only makeup she was wearing was thick black eyeliner. She was pale (she looked like they tyoe who spends most of ther etime on the computer inside) she had on black clothes and wasn't smiling. She looked over at Rikku and gave her a once over " the names Paine, and you are?" Rikku was a bit shocked she hadent expected the girl to talk to her. " huh, oh my names Rikku" she said Paine nodded, " so your Rikku, ur all Gippal talks about latley" Rikku was taken back, that wasn't something she had expected either " Gippals a friend of yours?"

Paine nodded again " yeah we go way back, I knew he was always into girls, but he never talked abuot one the way he does you."

Rikku was pleased. Somone cleared there throat as they entered the room she looked up. _So this was mister Auron. _Everyone called him by his first name so she had no idea what his last name was, yet. She looked at him as he walked, he was wearing a red over coat, with a black suit underneath. He wasn't smiling and looked like the kinda guy who wouldn't take any sort of bad behaviour in his class. His hoar was black with a bit of grey in it. Paine leaned over " Hes tough, he never smiles and is always giving kids a hard time" she wispered…_Woa_ Rikku thought_ Scary_

" I will have no talking in my class" Auron said " I regonize all your faces from previous years, except you" he said pointing at Rikku " wats your name?"

"oh" she said " my names Rikku sir"

"indeed, ill have you know then Rikku, that I do not allow talking, note passing or goofing off in the class room. As long as you follow tos requests im sure well get along fine"

Sitting down at lunch with Lulu and Wakka, Rikku told them about how glad she was she only had Auron once a week

" yeah" Wakka Agreed " that u guys pretty tough, I just pitty Tidus, he lives with him"

"WHAT" Rikku said suddenlly very interested

"yes" Lulu added " He dosnt lke to talk about it but after his paretns died in a car crash, he was left to live with his das best friend. Who just happened to be Auron."

"I see" said Rikku the looked up to see Tidus and Yuna walking over " I see there not mad at each other "

" they talked ya" said Wakka " they are friends, ut cause Tidus is moving they decided it would be best to not be a coulpe anymore"

Beofre Rikku could answer she heard somone call her name. she looked up to see Gippal sitting nearbye under a tree (AN they are eating outside, remember they ar ein Besaidit is hot out) he waved her over.

" uh do you guys mind?" she siad nodding her head in his direction? They shook there heads so she got up and walked over

He was with Paine, and a boy Rikku had never met before.

"hey" he said looking at her and smiling "I see you've met Paine already, this is Baralie (An cant spell sorry) care to join us" he asked

" Sure" she exclaimded and sat down.

For the rest of lunch they talked randomly about nothing in paticular. As the rest of the day went on Rikku grew more and more ancious about her movie date that evening!


	6. Everything was perfect!

AN. Ok so this chapter is a little mushy lol. Its what weve all been waiting or (drum roll) the movie scene!Enjoy! oh and I only got three reviews so far, please submit more please my sanity depends on it:

_Omg, this is the cutest movie ive ever seen_ Rikku thought to herself as she and Gippal sat in the Besaid theater that eveing. The movie was about half way through when she felt something move around her shoulders, looking up she saw that Gippal had put his arm around her and had sorta drawn her closer to him. Rikku felt her cheeks get warmer, but even though she was blushing she was happy and leaned her head against his chest.

They sat like that until the movie ended . as they walked out of the theater they reilized that during the movie it had begun to pour!

"darn it" Rikku said looking at Gippal with a frown " and were walking home to"

" well we better hurry then" he said, then he grabbed her hand and began to run. Laughing Rikku ran too after a while they stopped because they were both out of breath. Rikku turned to look at him, _that's it Im gonna tell him_ "Gippal, I want to show u something " she said looking him in the eye.

"what" he said

Rikku tugged down the rim of her shorts a tiny tiny bit so her right hip bone was visible, on it was a long white scar. She looked up at him in time to see his look of confusion sudenlly fade as his eyes grew large

"you…..I…" he stuttered at a loss for words

" Rikku walked towards him and put her hands around his neck " I want to thank you for taking me to the movies, and for saving my life. And with that she leaned her head in and kissed him! Rikku had her first kiss and as the rain fell all around them, everything seemed perfect!

AN: it was short but so cute!


End file.
